User blog:Nuumnut/Collection of Pop-Culture References Found in Continuum
This is something I've been wanting to post for awhile now, just hadn't gotten around to it. It's time to start. This is not, by any stretch, a complete list. I hope to add to it over time. I hope that you, fellow Nuumnuts, will help me add to its final form. It will also not, for the time being, contain references in Serial Order. I will simply add to the list as I can. Perhaps someday when the list begins filling up, I will use the data contained here to start a new page on the wiki, replete with links and so forth. For now, though, think of this more like a salon. Format will be as follows: Name of Reference | Author, Creator, Etc. of Reference | Episode Reference Found | Other Details The White Guard | Bulgakov | 202 Split Second | Julian is reading this while sitting in the prison yard. Wired | Condé Nast | 102 Fast Times | Alec is surprised to learn Kiera doesn't know what this is. Howards End | E. M. Forster | 204 Second Skin | Kiera inherits this book from Elena. A Tale of Two Cities | Charles Dickens | 110 Endtime | On Kagame's birthday, Sonya gives him a copy of this. What's past is prologue | Shakespeare | 106 Time's Up | "Past is prologue," Kagame tells Sonya. H. G. Wells | H. G. Wells | 104 Matter Of Time | Kiera discovers that one Herbert George may be targetted by Liber8. "The reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated." | Mark Twain | 105 A Test Of Time | Kellog paraphrases this on reuniting with Kagame at Liber8's new hideout. A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court | Mark Twain | 105 A Test Of Time | Kellog mentions this story when explaining the origin of the "reports of my death" quote he just made. The Brothers Karamazov | Dostoyevsky | 109 Family Time | Kellog is reading this just minutes before seducing (alternatively, before allowing himself to believe he is seducing) Kiera. 1984 | Orwell | 303 Minute To Win It | Lucas hid circuitry components inside a copy of this book. Grandmaster Flash | Grandmaster Flash | 203 Second Thoughts | Kellog references him when Kiera asks what he knows about Flash. Crossfading | Grandmaster Flash | 203 Second Thoughts | Kellog attributes the origin of the crossfade to him when explaining to Kiera what he knows about Flash. Google | Google (wiki) | 203 Second Thoughts | Kellog tells Kiera he knows about Flash because he used "The Google." Rock-paper-scissors | Ancient China? | 104 Matter of Time | Alec helps Kiera understand how to play. Keeping Up with the Kardashians | Ryan Seacrest | 206 Second Truths | Alec mentions the Kardashians while on his date with Emily. Looper | Rian Johnson | 206 Second Truths | This is the movie Alec & Emily watched, and briefly discussed, on their date. Wile E. Coyote and The Road Runner | Warner Bros. | 311 3 Minutes To Midnight | Lucas alludes to the existential impossibility of actually being able to catch The Road Runner. Pound of Flesh | Shakespeare | 106 Time's Up | Carlos makes a reference to this while the fate of Exotrol's CEO is uncertain. Lightsaber | Star Wars | 104 Matter Of Time | Carlos tells Shane Mathers that he doesn't have to fall on this to protect Melissa Dobek. Balmoral Hotel | Balmoral Hotel | 211 Second Guessed | Alec is seen wearing a shirt depicting this hotel, famous for having a clock which runs 3 minutes fast. The Wizard of Oz | L. Frank Baum | 205 Second Opinion | Alec refers to Esher as being like "The Great Oz." If you lie down with dogs, you get up with fleas | Benjamin Franklin? | 204 Second Skin | Sonya paraphrases this to Lucas after having a run-in with Kiera at the dry cleaner. Simon Fraser | It is unknown to which Simon Fraser this reference is made. | 102 Fast Times | The name of the scientist on the cover of this month's Wired, according to Alex, is named Simon Fraser. Tor | Tor (site) | 102 Fast Times | Betty knows that whoever is hacking the Portland Police Department is using this. HAL 9000 | Arthur C. Clarke | 208 Second Listen | Kiera refers to Alec as HAL after he refers to himself as an autonomous human being. Dave | 2001: A Space Odyssey (film) | 208 Second Listen | Alec humorously adopts the role of HAL and responds to Kiera, calling her "Dave." Groundhog Day | Harold Ramis | 206 Second Truths | Emily replies in the enthusiastic affirmative when Alec asks her if she knows about this film. Bill Murray | Groundhog Day | 206 Second Truths | Emily knows this is the protagonist of the film; Alec employs the character Murray portrays as a rhetorical device to discuss his own thoughts on personal life direction. Nixie Clock | Nixie Tube | Multiple Episodes, Season One | Alec has one of these in his old lab in the barn. Heisenberg | Breaking Bad | 206 Second Truths | Emily refers to Alec as Heisenberg when he invites her back to his lab, where he is going to cook. Theseus | Greek Mythology | Multiple Episodes, Multiple Seasons | This is the name Julian comes to adopt. Guy Fawkes mask | V for Vendetta | 210 Second Wave | Protesters are seen wearing masks similar to this, distinguished by a T for Theseus. Romeo and Juliet | Shakespeare | 212 Second Last | Travis refers to Alec & Emily as this famous couple. Scud | Soviet Union | 211 Second Guessed | When it is discovered that Lucas is running his operation from a van, Alec refers to him as like a human Scud. Bat-Signal | Batman | 201 Second Chances | Carlos asks Kiera if he should put one of these on if he wants to contact her. The Terminator | The Terminator | 105 A Test Of Time | Lily Jones remarks that being chased by terrorists for having a certain name is "very Terminator." Pop Rocks | General Foods | 303 Minute To Win It | Kiera discovers that she does not like this candy. Star Trek | Gene Roddenberry | Multiple Episodes, Multiple Seasons | Numerous references made clarify later. Steve Wozniak | Apple Inc. | 203 Second Thoughts | Kellog tells Kiera that investing in Alec is like discovering Wozniak at the age of 18. Hiroshima and Nagasaki | World War II | 204 Second Skin | Alec calls electronic distortion caused by Kiera's arrival "Hiroshima" and remarks that a second wave of distortion is "Nagasaki." Steve Jobs | Apple Inc. | 202 Split Second | In response to Alec's inquiry as to what Alec is like in the future, Kellog tells him that, in today's terms, he is a combination of four people (1/4). Mark Zuckerberg | Facebook | 202 Split Second | In response to Alec's inquiry as to what Alec is like in the future, Kellog tells him that, in today's terms, he is a combination of four people (1/4). Bill Gates | Microsoft | 202 Split Second | In response to Alec's inquiry as to what Alec is like in the future, Kellog tells him that, in today's terms, he is a combination of four people (1/4). Warren Buffett | Berkshire Hathaway | 202 Split Second | In response to Alec's inquiry as to what Alec is like in the future, Kellog tells him that, in today's terms, he is a combination of four people (1/4). Homeland | Kaos Studios | 103 Wasting Time | Alec is playing this (online mode) while trying to convince Kiera to let him help her scan the genetic profiles obtained from the fertility clinic. ___ Unknowns: Robot Poster | Unknown | 207 Second Degree | In Alec's bedroom, there is a poster with a robot on it. I am pretty sure this is not some random robot, but a specific robot. However, I have been unable to confirm any information about it. FPS | Unknown | 109 Family Time | Alec has a First-Person-Shooter video game on in his lab; Dwight begins to play it when he & Alec visit the lab to retrieve the rat pistol. Category:Blog posts